For natural or social reason, make-up has been a primary concern for women of all ages and of different races for thousand of years. Eyebrow make-up is a major portion in a routine make-up, and particularly important for those women who have less or no hair at all on the eyebrows because of illness or age problems. To put make-up on the eyebrow by means of a general eyebrow pen is rather time consuming and requires great care not to mess it up; it has been widely practiced by women of all ages in the Chinese society to tattoo the eyebrow for quite a long history, thereby the task of make-up can be partially simplified.
Manual practice of the eyebrow tattooing has been replaced by way of using an automatic device having a fountain pen shaped front portion with a cylindrical tube rear portion attached thereto.
There are a number of inherent disadvantages associated with the prior eyebrow tattooing device, which are listed as below:
1. The use of an extension cord to couple the prior tattooing device to a power source makes the operation of the device unsafe because of the accidental pulling on the extension cord causing the tattooing device to move in an unexpected manner, hurting the user's eye easily.
2. The uneven distribution of the weight with its rear portion heavier than the front portion thereof, and the polished surface, makes the holding of the device difficult.
3. Most of the material used in the prior tattooing devices is metal, the processing on the device is not easy to perform, and the cost of production is relatively high.
4. The speed of operation is not variable; and the vibration of the prior tattooing device in operation makes the practice hard to perform.
5. Dye material used in the tattooing is put in a tray, and the needle of the prior tattooing device must be plunged in the dye material, making the needle wear out easily thus causing the tattooing to hurt thereby.